Len (TV Series)
Len is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a member of The Claimers. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Len's life before or as the outbreak began. It is implied, before his death, that before the outbreak he was a cop who was disgraced for some questionable action. Post-Apocalypse Season 4 "Claimed" Len is one of the men who unknowingly invade the house Rick was resting in. He is first heard downstairs along with his fellow group members apparently either torturing or murdering a man they have been holding captive. After arriving upstairs and getting an argument with Tony over the bed that Rick is hiding under, Len strangles Tony until the latter has passed out. Len doesn't hear the utterings of Tony, who noticed Rick under the bed and was attempting to tell him. A survivor is later heard screaming, most likely due to Lou reanimating. "Alone" Len is first seen with his group gathering around Daryl, while Daryl is sitting down in the middle of a road. After Daryl punches Joe and points his ready-to-fire crossbow at Joe, Len and the other group members point their weapons at Daryl. Len then says that he claims Daryl's vest, because he likes the wing patches on the back of it. After Joe talks Daryl into lowering his crossbow, Len and the other group members lower their weapons too. "Us" At the beginning of the episode, Daryl is seen hunting a rabbit, but just before he is about to shoot the rabbit, Len shoots it dead first. Len then "claims" this rabbit. The two begin to argue, but Joe breaks it up before it comes to blows. He explains to Daryl that according to the rules of their group, if you "claim" something, then it is yours. Joe also tells Daryl that any rule breakers will be punished by beatings or worse. Joe then splits the rabbit between Daryl and Len by cutting it in half with his tomahawk when they still can't reach an agreement. Later in the episode, Len frames Daryl for stealing his half of the rabbit, but Daryl denies that he stole it. Joe empties Daryl's bag and Len's half of the rabbit falls out. Joe asks Daryl if he stole the rabbit, and again Daryl denies it. Joe then asks Len if he framed Daryl and Len denies it. Joe then punches Len. Joe tells Daryl that he saw Len put his half of the rabbit in Daryl's bag. Joe then orders the rest of the men to beat Len. Later, Daryl wakes up and finds blood on the floor where the men beat Len. Outside, below the loading dock of the building where the group had just stayed overnight, Daryl finds Len's bloodied corpse. There is an arrow protruding from Len's head. It is apparent that Len was murdered by his former group members, either by beating him fatally or shooting him in the head with an arrow. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Len has killed: *Lou'' (Assumed, Zombified)'' *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people. Death Killed By *Joe (Caused) *The Claimers After Joe called Len out on his lying to try to get Daryl beat up, he punched him in the face and subtly ordered his men to kill Len. He is brutally beaten up and then killed by the rest of his group, as evident by the arrow through his eye socket. This is due to Len planting his half of the rabbit in Daryl's bag to frame him for stealing it. Afterwards, an arrow is seen through Len's skull. Relationships Joe Not much about their relationship is known, but Joe had him killed for breaking the rules of their group and lying, suggesting that any past relationships became null when infractions were made. Joe also mentions that he was tired of Len's bullshit, showing that he did not care for him. Tony Tony and Len have had a rough relationship. Len bothered Tony about the bed he was sleeping in and sought to take it for himself. This caused the two to get into a fight and Len choked Tony into unconsciousness. After his victory, Len remarks "My bed now, jack-off." However, considering this behavior was normal for the Claimers, it was unlikely that they had any kind of grudge afterwards. Harley Harley was a fellow group-member. It is unknown about their relationship other than that, however Harley did not hesitate to beat up and kill him. Dan Dan was a fellow group-member. It is unknown about their relationship other than that, however Dan did not hesitate to beat up and kill him. Billy Billy was a fellow group-member. It is unknown about their relationship other than that, however Billy did not hesitate to beat up and kill him. Daryl Dixon Len and the rest of his group come across Daryl sitting down in an open road, and they allow him to join them. In the preview for Us, Len and Daryl are seen hunting together, and Len tries to claim a rabbit that Daryl killed, and proceeds to talk about how Daryl must have lost a young woman, and how "the little ones" never last, resulting in Daryl pulling his knife on Len. This tension rises after the two settle with the rest of Len's group. Len plants his half of the rabbit that the two split in half in Daryl's knapsack, and calls out Daryl so he will be punished by Joe. Ultimately, Len is beaten after Daryl is proven right. The next morning, Daryl finds Len's body, which had been beaten to death, and contemplates on whether to cover the body with a bed sheet, showing remorse; however, he ends up leaving the bed sheet on the deck instead. Appearances TV Series Season 4 *"Claimed" *"Alone" *"Us" ru:Лэн Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Bandits Category:Deceased Category:TV Series Category:Antagonists